A través de una fotografía
by arquimedes
Summary: ¿Puede una fotografía calmar los atormentados sentimientos de un hombre sumido en la soledad y la nostalgia? Oneshot


**A través de una fotografía**

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Por tercera noche consecutiva, volvía a llover a cántaros. La lluvia refrescaba el ambiente, y Ranma tiritaba de frío. La tela de tienda de acampada no paraba de moverse a causa del fuerte aguacero mezclado con un violento viento. La pequeña linterna que tenía colgada en el techo de la tienda se movía de un lado para otro, oscilando como si de un péndulo se tratara, llenando la tienda de campaña de tétricas sombras que cambiaban de forma periódica. El ojiazul temía quedarse sin luz: entonces sí que sería un desastre.

Llevaba ya unos meses viviendo de esa forma: con tienda de campaña, saco de dormir, y mochila. Cocinando lo que podía gracias a una pequeña bombona de gas, lavando la ropa de cualquier forma, y soportando frío y lluvia. Solo. No sabía nada de su familia, pues no tenía dinero para llamar a casa, y tampoco podía enviarse cartas con ellos a causa de su vida ambulante: no tenía una residencia fija. Llevaba meses sin saber nada de su madre, de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos.... Y de Akane.

Ranma lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba fuera de casa, del tiempo que había pasado desde que salió del Dojo Tendo en busca de una cura para su maldición. Pero a pesar de haber recorrido gran parte del país asiático y haber conocido a magos y curanderos, de momento sus logros no eran significativos. Sin embargo, él mantenía la esperanza de encontrar algo, o alguien, capaz de solucionar su pequeño problema con el agua fría.

¿Había hecho bien en dejar Nerima para aventurarse de aquella forma? ¿Había hecho bien en dejar su hogar, su família? Pero sobretodo... ¿Había hecho bien en dejar a Akane?

No era la primera vez que Ranma se preguntaba eso, de hecho, en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de volver a Japón. Pero al final, su orgullo le frenaba. Sentía que sería ridículo volver sin haber conseguido ningún logro después de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, después de haber preocupado tanto a los que le querían. Se sentiría estúpido.

Ranma observó como la sopa que estaba calentando gracias a su camping gas ya estaba lista. Retiró el cazo del fuego y lo apagó. Sacó las hierbas que había hervido en agua del pequeño cazo de metal, y aproximó el recipiente a sus labios, secos y cortados por culpa del frío.

Aquel caldo, aunque sabía fatal, le hizo sentirse un mejor. Como mínimo, los temblores de su cuerpo disminuyeron un poco. Sus grandes manos envolvieron el cazo para conseguir algo más de calor, sin importarle que el metal estuviera muy caliente. En aquel momento, le daba igual todo.

Después de terminar su cena, Ranma guardó las cosas que utilizaba para cocinar en un rincón de la tienda, al lado de su vieja mochila de cuero, y se dispuso a dormir. Era algo que hacía mecánicamente, ya sin pensarlo. Estiró el saco encima de la esterilla que tenía para aislarse del suelo, y apagó la linterna, para, seguidamente, meterse dentro del saco.

--

Habían pasado dos horas y Ranma aún no dormía. El golpeteo insistente de la lluvia lo molestaba y le impedía conciliar el sueño. Además, tenía cierto dolor de estómago, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Comía muy poco y de cualquier manera: bayas, raíces, hierbas que encontraba por el campo... A veces alguien le invitaba a comer, aunque no solía pasar. Su cuerpo no aguantaba aquel ritmo de vida, y eran frecuentes las náuseas, los vómitos y los dolores en el estómago.

Pero más que el dolor físico, más que la lluvia... Lo que verdaderamente atormentaba a Ranma eran la soledad y los recuerdos. Sus pensamientos siempre lo dirigían hacia un lugar, el Dojo Tendo; y una persona, su prometida Akane.

Ese viaje le había permitido darse cuenta de cómo amaba a aquella chica. La echaba muchísimo de menos: sus peleas, sus aventuras, la relación tan especial que tenía con ella... Sus sonrisas.

Recordó como Akane le había despedido en el puerto, junto a los Tendo y sus padres. Estaba enfadada porque encontraba tonta la razón de aquel viaje. Aún así, ella quería venir para ayudarlo, pero Ranma se lo había impedido: no quería hacerla infeliz con un viaje así. No quería que sufriera con su ritmo de vida, ni tenerla tantos meses alejada de su padre, sus hermanas, y sus amigas.

Todos le habían abrazado, deseándole suerte. Akane había evitado hacerlo, mirando para otro lado con el ceño fruncido, disgustada con él.

Después de despedirse con los demás, Ranma la había mirado, para después coger uno de sus brazos y tirar de ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

Sonriendo nostálgicamente, Ranma recordó como ella había correspondido al abrazo, y entre sollozos le había pedido que no se fuera de su lado. En aquel momento había estado a punto de anular su viaje para quedarse con Akane, pero su orgullo lo había impedido. Había preferido besar con ternura la frente de la terca chica, para después susurrarle al oído: "Si voy a buscar la cura es para ser digno de ti...".

--

Con los ojos empeñados en lágrimas después de recuerdos bonitos pero dolorosos para él, Ranma salió del saco de dormir y abrió la linterna, para después dirigirse a uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, donde llevaba un objeto muy especial. Abrió la cremallera con cuidado, y sacó con extrema delicadez una pequeña fotografía de Akane. Estaba sonriendo de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba a Ranma, haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estómago y acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.

Con la luz aún encendida y el retrato de Akane en su mano derecha, el ojiazul volvió a meterse dentro del saco, el cual conservaba un poco de su calor corporal, cosa que agradeció. Acarició las puntas de la fotografía con sus dedos, como cada noche. Lo hacía tanto, que los bordes estaban gastados y un poco arrugados. Después, miró maravillado el rostro de aquella mujer de pelo azulado y ojos color chocolate. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Le habría crecido el pelo? ¿Habría empezado la Universidad? ¿Lo echaría de menos, tanto como él a ella? ¿Estaría esperándolo?

- Akane... Me gustaría que supieras cuanto te amo... – susurró embelesado por la belleza de la chica de la fotografía. Sus callosos dedos se deslizaron por los femeninos rasgos: por sus grandes y brillantes ojos, su pequeña nariz, su blanco cuello... – Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, alejados del mundo y la civilización... Solos, tu y yo – dijo sonriendo – Aunque no sé si te gustaría mi actual aspecto... – espetó con sorna, refiriéndose a las ojeras de su rostro, su pelo desgarbado, la incipiente barba que empezaba a crecer... Y los muchos quilos perdidos.

Seguía lloviendo, pero a Ranma ya no le importaba eso. Mientras pudiera ver el rostro de Akane y saber que ella estaba sana y salva... Ya estaba tranquilo.

El ojiazul siguió admirando la belleza casi angelical de su amada hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Hablaba, como si la tuviera a su lado, como si pudiera estar con ella a través de una fotografía. Le decía cosas bonitas, le preguntaba por su vida...

...Imaginando que Akane estaba a su lado, alejados del mundo y la civilización.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola! He vuelto después de algun tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, esta vez con un Oneshot bastante cortito.

Se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, leyendo el tomo 37 de Ranma 1/2 (recordaréis que tiene una fotografía de Akane, y cree verla mientras está sepultado), por lo que me basé en aquella parte de la historia para escribir ese Oneshot. Pensé que podía redactarlo rápidamente, así que aquí lo tenéis.  
Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero quería relatar algo basándome en la nostalgia y la soledad, aunque sin ser excesivamente duro.

Aquí habéis visto a un Ranma solo, desnutrido, desemparado... Y atormentado por los recuerdos y la nostalgia. En un país desconocido para él, con una lengua que no es la suya.  
Es una situación que no desearía a nadie, pero, desgraciadamente, hay gente en el mundo que sufre tanto o más que él: exiliados, refugiados, inmigrantes... Así que, aunque sé que no es gran cosa, me gustaría dedicar este fic a todas aquellas personas que sufren al estar lejos de los suyos, ya que son más de los que parece.

Creo que con ese Oneshot cambio un poco el estilo de mis fics: ya no son tan dulces, tan waff. Quizá ahora escriba algo más duro, más dramático, aunque eso no significa que olvide mi estilo anterior :) Os explico eso porque estoy preparando una historia bastante diferente a "Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres"; pero quiero documentarme bien y por eso no creo que empieze a escribirla hasta mediados de verano.

Precisamente hablando sobre "Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres", intentaré colgar un nuevo capítulo (seguramente el último o el penúltimo) a finales de febrero. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero apenas tengo tiempo para dedicarlo al ocio: la Universidad me ocupa de forma casi exclusiva, y ahora estamos de exámenes... Así que no puedo escribir gran cosa. Quizá por eso subo ese pequeño fic: para relajarme un poco, para distraerme y alejarme de los libros durante un ratito...

Nada más, espero que vuestro 2010 haya empezado con buen pie, y que siga así durante el resto del año :D

¡Un beso y gracias por leer esto!


End file.
